Warriors: The Divide of the ClansInto the Clans
by petalsteps
Summary: Three littermates, three powers... one destiny. The clans have now peacefully settled into the River Territory, where an old nursery tale threatens to be the doom of the clans. But there is still hope: if three littermates can harness their destiny and their own powers, to undo all the twists in the past. Okay, it's kinda boring in the begginning. Please R&R! I don't own Warriors!
1. Chapter 1

Warriors: The Divide of the Clans

Allegiances: ThunderClan

Leader: Riverstar- Grayish blue long furred tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Lilyfern- white she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine-Cat: Pinesong: Reddish brown tom with green eyes.

Warriors:

Mousewing: currently a queen. Apprentice, Ashpaw

Mintlight: white she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice, Icepaw

Starface: white she-cat with yellow eyes and a dark gray star shaped patch in her face.

Wolfice: fuzzy gray she-cat with yellowish eyes and a white belly and white paws.

Robinwing: Dark brown she-cat with a reddish belly and muzzle with green eyes.

Hawkice: Golden brown tom with a white belly, mittens, muzzle, and a white tip on his tail.

Troutclaw: fuzzy gray tom with a white belly, muzzle, and white paws with yellow eyes. Apprentice, Aspenpaw

Barkfrost: dark brown tom with a white belly, paws, muzzle, and a white tip on his tail with brown eyes. Apprentice, Foxpaw

Lakecloud: Grayish blue long furred tom with blue eyes.

Stripeyclaw: white tom with brown and light brown stripes and brown eyes.

Spottytail: white tom with brown and light brown spots and brown eyes. Apprentice, Leafpaw

Rabbitstone: Light brown speckled tom with long ears and a white belly, paws, muzzle, a white tip on his tail, brown eyes and one gray paw.

Eagleheart: Golden brown tom with a white belly, mittens, muzzle, and a white tip on his tail.

Apprentices:

Tanglepaw: Light brown tom with dark brown ears and a dark brown tail, dark brown paws and brown eyes.

Icepaw: White she-cat with blue eyes.

Aspenpaw: Light gray she-cat with black flecks.

Leafpaw: brown and white patched she-cat with green eyes.

Foxpaw: russet and white patched tom with green eyes and a black nose.

Ashpaw: fuzzy gray tom with yellowish eyes.

Queens:

Ivymint: silver and white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Lakecloud's kits:

Dawnkit: Dark ginger she-kit with blue eyes.

Snowykit: black and white patched she-kit with blue eyes.

Bluekit: Grayish blue long furred tom kit with blue eyes.

Streamkit: snowy white tom with black and gray splotches.

Mousewing: Dark brown she-cat with green eyes.

Mother of Barkfrost's kits:

Meadowkit: light brown and white patched tom with green eyes.

Littlekit: small white tom with green eyes.

Roseberry: rosy brown she-cat with rosy eyes.

Mother of Stripeyclaw's kits:

Firekit: Russet colored she-cat with green eyes.

Minnowit: Black she-cat with grayish eyes and one gray paw.

Redkit: muscular russet colored tom with green eyes.

Elders:

Larksong: brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Echomint: Gray she-cat with green eyes.

Shellforest: cream colored she-cat with green eyes.

Sunbreeze: sunny yellow tomcat with amber eyes.

Riverminnow: Long furred grayish blue tom with blue eyes and gray flecks.

Snowberry: orange and white tom with green eyes.

ShadowClan:

Leader: Thistlestar- light brown and dark brown patched tom with spiky fur and brown eyes.

Deputy: Brindleclaw- black she-cat with blue eyes and white stripes.

Medicine-Cat: Echotail: gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentice, Ryemint

Warriors:

Frostyeyes: gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

Lightningscar: light sandy ginger tom with a scar across his back from lightning and he has yellow eyes.

Daisylight- she's a creamy light brown she-cat with brown eyes.

Goldenpad: long furred golden she-cat with flashing light brown eyes and golden pads.

Nettleleaf: light brown she-cat with one white paw and green eyes. Apprentice, Frozenpaw

Dapplestone: brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and one gray paw.

Mintlark: brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and one gray paw. Apprentice, Stormpaw

Pricklewhisker: dark brown and white patched she-cat with green eyes and prickly whiskers

Littletail: White she-cat with green eyes.

Whiteclaw: white she-cat with green eyes.

Blacktail: black tom with yellow eyes.

Shadestorm: black tom with gray splotches and blue eyes.

Berryheart: reddish brown tom with green eyes.

Toadfang: black calico tom with green eyes and black pads.  
Quailfoot: long furred dark brown tom with white paws and blue eyes. He has one gray paw.

Leafpelt: Light brown tom with green eyes.

Shadowspots: Light gray tom with black spots.

Bramblewhisker: long-haired dark brown and white patched tom with green eyes and prickly whiskers.

Apprentices:

Shortpaw: Dark brown tom with one white paw and a stump for a tail.

Frozenpaw: pure white long furred she-cat with sparkly fur and blue eyes.

Burntpaw: dark calico she-cat with black pads and dark green eyes.

Nightpaw: black she-cat with grayish eyes.

Dovepaw: Long furred gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Duckpaw: Light brown and dark brown patched long furred tom with blue eyes.

Goosepaw: gray and white patched tom with blue eyes.

Ryemint: creamy brown tom with dark brown flecks and brown eyes and one dark brown paws.

Queens:

Fawnwhisker: Light brown she-cat with white spots. She has blue eyes.

Mother of Quailfoot's kits:

Sheepkit: White and gray patched she-kit with blue eyes.

Dewkit: Light brown and white patched she-kit with watery almost clear blue eyes.

Applenose: reddish she-cat with a dark pink nose and green eyes. Mother of Shadestorm's kits:

Stormkit: Long furred gray she-cat with a reddish belly and blue eyes.

Adderkit: Black tom with one gray paw and piercing green eyes.

Shadowkit: Light gray tom with black spots and blue eyes. He has one black paw and a black nose.

Lightningclaw: gray she-cat with bright white streaks and yellow eyes. Mother of Birchwhisker's kit:

Loonkit: Black and white patched she-cat with blue eyes.

Elders:

Brackenthorn: sandy ginger and cream tom with amber eyes.

Grayleaf: long furred gray tom with green eyes and one white paw.

Mintflight: dark brown and light brown patched tom with green eyes.

Flightwhisker: white and gray patched she-cat with smooth blown back whiskers and blue eyes.

Kestrelwing: cream-colored tom with green eyes.

WindClan:

Leader: Nettlestar- Light brown she-cat with green eyes and one white paw.

Deputy: Tailstripe- white spotted tom with a striped tail.

Medicine cat: Pheasantwing- light ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors:

Crowheart: black and gray patched she-cat with blue eyes and one gray paw. Apprentice, Pinepaw

Lilymeadow: white and dark brown patched she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice, Daisypaw

Flowerstem: white and silver patched she-cat with green eyes.

Sparrowfur: light brown and dark brown patched she-cat with blue eyes.

Leafberry: reddish brown and white patched she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice, Starlingpaw

Silverrain: silver she-cat with green eyes and one white paw.

Foxtail: russet colored tom with green eyes and a black nose. Apprentice, Frecklepaw

Stormypelt: white and gray patched tom with a white nose and blue eyes.

Weedclaw: light brown tom with green eyes.

Pinefrost: reddish brown tom with green eyes and a white belly, muzzle, and white paws.

Apprentice, Willowpaw

Birdtail: grayish blue tom with blue eyes and one gray paw and one white paw.

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Thornstream: light brown and gray patched tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice, Emberpaw

Birchwhisker: Light brown and dark brown patched long furred tom with green eyes.

Apprentices:

Pinepaw: white and orange patched tom with green eyes.

Frecklepaw: white tom with brown flecks.

Starlingpaw: orange and black patched she-cat with green eyes and a black nose.

Blackpaw: Black she-cat with one gray paw and blue eyes.

Daisypaw: white she-cat with blue eyes.

Emberpaw: orange and black patched she-cat with green eyes and a black nose.

Willowpaw: Light brown and gray patched tom with long fur and green eyes.

Queens:

Finchwing: light brown and black patched she-cat with green eyes.

Mother of Thornstream's kits:

Wingkit: white she-kit with green eyes and a black splotch on her that looks like a wing shadow.

Maplekit: Light brown and white patched she-kit with dark brown sparkling eyes.

Lightkit: white tom with bubbling blue eyes.

Longkit: dark brown and light brown tom with green eyes, a long tail, and long claws.

Elders:

Silverheart: a white and silver patched she-cat with silvery eyes.

Driftmint: a white and dark brown patched she-cat with green eyes.

Woodwillow: a white tom with light brown and dark brown patches and green eyes. He's the former medicine cat.

Willowfire: a gray tom with ginger streaks and green eyes.

Firepine: orange and brown patched tom with green eyes.

Snowythorn: ginger, brown, and white calico tom with green eyes.

RiverClan:

Leader: Kestrelstar: Light brown she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes.

Deputy: Hazelfrost- reddish light brown tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Daisyfoot- light brown she-cat with green eyes and white paws.

Apprentice, Larkberry

Warriors:

Rateyes: gray tom with bright green eyes.

Sunnyheart: ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice, Shallowpaw

Frostyspots: gray and white patched she-cat with blue eyes.

Meadowlark: brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Berrytail: light brown she-cat with rosy eyes.

Heatherpelt: sandy ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice, Robinpaw

Icetail: white tom with green eyes. Apprentice, Hollowpaw

Ryeberry: light brown tom with a white belly, muzzle, and paws and a white tip on his tail. He has green eyes.

Streamecho: bluish gray tom with a gray belly, muzzle, paws, and gray ears and blue eyes. Apprentice, Snakepaw

Quaildrop: light brown tom with dropping green eyes and the bottom half of his body is white, but with one light brown paw. Apprentice, Featherpaw

Leafpad: light brown tom with green eyes and brown pads.

Shellfur: cream colored tom with blue eyes and one gray paw.

Swallowwhisker: bluish gray tom with sky blue eyes and one brown paw.

Apprentices:

Birdpaw: brown tom with one blue eye and one green eye and one white paw.

Featherpaw: white she-cat with one gray paw and green eyes.

Hollowpaw: light brown she-cat with blue eyes.  
Robinpaw: Light brown she-cat with green eyes.

Shallowpaw: light bluish gray tom with light sky blue eyes.

Whiskerpaw: Light brown and white patched she-cat with blue eyes.

Cloudpaw: white tom with blue eyes.

Snakepaw: gray and black patched tom with green eyes and a black nose.

Larkberry: brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Queens:

Snowybreeze: white queen with blue eyes and gray paws.

Mother of Ryeberry's kits:

Foxkit: russet and white patched she-kit with green eyes.

Sagekit: light gray tom with green eyes and one white paw.

Oatblossom: light brown and white patched she-cat with dark brown eyes.

Mother of Quaildrop's kits:

Sparklekit: a white she-kit with sparkling fur and blue eyes.

Aspenkit: white and black patched tom with green eyes.

Thornkit: light brown and dark brown patched tom with green eyes.

Troutface: white she-cat with a gray head and gray paws and a gray tail and blue eyes.

Mother of Icetail's kits:

Riverkit: bluish gray tom with blue eyes and one gray paw.

Flamekit: ginger she-cat with brown eyes.

Haykit: sandy yellow she-cat with green eyes.

Badgerkit: white tom with black stripes and green eyes.

Elders:

Bramblethorn: light ginger and dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Sagetail: gray and white patched tom with green eyes.

Lilypad: white she-cat with green eyes and white pads. She's the former medicine cat.

Flowerwhisker: white and gray patched she-cat with green eyes and a gray nose.

Prologue:

"Kestrelstar! Kestrelstar!" Lilypad shouted.

"What is it?" Kestrelstar mewed as she walked in.

"I've received a prophecy: Thunder will send a minnow, and it will know that it will belong in the river. The minnow will share her plan of return, and when the blood of battle arrives, the minnow will go back to thunder, and will live the life of mice and peace. The minnow will battle between love, and she will know that rivers are too harsh for a minnow, and she will know that the stream is where her heart belongs, the stream of thunder."

Kestrelstar stood quietly for a moment. "This prophecy, I believe, speaks about a minnow from ThunderClan," she began carefully. "But, eventually, the minnow will go back to ThunderClan? And the minnow will be torn between her two loves, one in this clan, and one in ThunderClan?"

Lilypad nodded her white head. "I think that the 'minnow' is a cat from ThunderClan, possibly called Minnowkit? And she will be torn between her love, like you said, in ThunderClan and her love in RiverClan. I'm guessing that when there is a battle with ThunderClan, Minnowkit will turn on RiverClan and fight for ThunderClan instead. A battle has blood, right? That's where it all fits. Let me tell you the prophecy again in a clearer way. ThunderClan will send Minnowkit, and Minnowkit will know that she belongs in RiverClan, for the time being. Minnowkit will share her plan of return to ThunderClan. Perhaps she will tell this to a good and trusted friend or to her littermate, or littermates if they come searching for her. When battle arrives, Minnowkit will go back to ThunderClan. The last part talks about her motivation, I guess. Minnowkit will have a future mate here and a future mate in ThunderClan. Maybe her future mate here will be a kit called Riverkit, and there will be a kit in ThunderClan called Streamkit. Minnowkit will discover that Riverkit is too harsh or too bossy. Then, as it makes sense, Minnowkit will go to ThunderClan and go back to Streamkit. Streamkit of ThunderClan."

Kestrelstar looked at Lilypad. Then she finally spoke. "There seems to be a new litter of kits that will soon be arriving in ThunderClan, based on what Riverstar said at the gathering two quarter moons ago. The queen's name was Roseberry, I think. Minnowkit will be one of Roseberry's first litters. Right now, it's the half moon. Go with Daisyfoot to the medicine cat gathering. The other medicine cats will be waiting for you."

Lilypad dipped her head and went to gather Daisyfoot.

They soon arrived at the Moontree. The Moontree was glowing at its full height. The tree was shining so brightly that the cave was glowing with a shimmering light. Pinesong and Woodwillow were there, but Echotail wasn't there yet.

"I guess I'm not so late after all," Lilypad thought cheerfully.

"Pheasantkit is such an amazing yet-to-be medicine cat!" Woodwillow was bragging. "She already knows half of the herbs and what they do! Pheasantkit is so handy." Woodwillow lifted his head as Lilypad and Daisyfoot showed up.

"Hello," the two toms said happily.

"Now," Pinesong said. "We just need Echotail to show up. I heard she has a new apprentice, since Fuzzyrose died in that forest fire. She was a good cat, I'll tell you that. Echotail is so old! It will be sad for her to start all over!"

"I hope that this new apprentice will be as good as Fuzzyrose," Woodwillow mewed.

"And he is!" Echotail raced down the slope with a cream colored tom with brown flecks.

Echotail stopped and almost skidded into the Moontree. She was getting old, but she still had the personality of a kit, and her voice was the same as an apprentice's. She raced out of the cave and hastily mewed,

"Everyone, this is Ryepaw." Ryepaw dipped his speckled head. "He's my new apprentice, and he is Fuzzyrose's niece. He's bound to have the same skills as her, and I think that he's already proved that."

Every medicine cat purred with delightfulness. Ryepaw puffed out his chest with pride.

"Anyone have news?" Woodwillow asked.

"I do!" Lilypad called out the same time as every cat. She stepped up and said,

"Woodwillow, you go first, and if it's all right with everyone I'd like to go next."

Everyone nodded.

"I received a prophecy today," Woodwillow announced. "It went like this: Everyone knows that Red is the color of wind. It will come racing down the slope to join us from Thunder. When blood from Wind and Thunder is spilled, Red Wind will blow in the other direction, turning on Wind. He will take Starling to follow his path, and Thunder will be their destination." Every cat was silent. Lilypad was baffled. It was almost the same as her prophecy, and by the looks on Pinesong and Echotail's faces they were having a similar situation. Woodwillow continued. "I believe that there will be a ThunderClan kit, one of Roseberry's first litter, who will become Redkit. He will join WindClan, and then go back to ThunderClan. He will take one kit of our newest litter, Starlingkit, I believe, and they will go back to ThunderClan together, as mates."

Every cat nodded in agreement.

"That's all I have to say," Woodwillow finished. "You can go now, Lilypad."

Lilypad nodded her head and began carefully.

"My news is almost the same as your news," Lilypad repeated and explained her prophecy. Every cat agreed. "That's all that I have to say for now. Echotail, you can go now."

Echotail looked dumb-founded. She seemed to have a similar prophecy, too.

"Well," she began in a hesitant voice. "My prophecy is almost the same, like Lilypad said. It went like this: Thunder will send Fire, who dazzles the Duck. Shadow will welcome her, mostly the Duck. They will rise in a storm that will behold battle's name, and then Duck and Fire will take their rightful place back and safe in Thunder. I believe that 'fire' is the littermate of Redkit and Minnowkit, who is called Firekit. She will do the same, come to ShadowClan and when battle comes, Firekit will go back to ThunderClan taking one of _our_ newest litter, Duckkit. Duckkit, Goosekit and Shortkit, his littermates, will be apprenticed in two moons. This can't work out. I mean, three kits of the same litter all going to different clans? Won't they miss ThunderClan?"

Just then, Pinesong stepped forward. "I have received a prophecy about these three kits. This is the prophecy: The rose's berry will have fire, minnow, and red. Red is the color of wind, of course, so that's where he'll go. Fire lights up the darkest shadow, so the shadows will be her home. Minnows belong in the river, so she'll go to her true home. When blood is spilled and the ground turns red, the kits, now having earned a true name of honor, will come back to thunder with secrets never to be told and two new clanmates yet to be shown. This prophecy was hard for me to interpret, but now that you have shared your prophecies, mine makes sense now. Our new queen, Roseberry, will have three kits, Minnowkit, Firekit, and Redkit. Firekit will join ShadowClan, Redkit will join WindClan, and Minnowkit will join RiverClan. When the time is right, they will come back after a battle and they will come back with Starlingkit and Duckkit. But by then they will be warriors. That's what a name of honor is, right? None of them could be medicine cats, because they have mates. There's only one thing about this that I don't like. The three might spill out the secrets of the other clans, right? No clan should be accused of cheating, right? I'm not directing exactly on ThunderClan, because the three might tell the other clans ThunderClan secrets, also."

"Well," Woodwillow started. "In your prophecy, it says 'secrets never to be told', so I guess we're safe."

The other medicine cats nodded, while Lilypad stood quietly, slightly nodding.

"But what can we do about the kits going to different clans?" she called out.

Pinesong stood up, preparing to leap into Large Mouth, the entrance to the cave where the Moontree is.

"I will try to stop the kits from leaving ThunderClan. If they do escape, you have to make sure that they are going to stay for the shortest time possible. We don't want clans loosing clanmates, do we?"

All of the medicine cats gave murmurs of agreement.

"Well," Echotail started. "Let's get into this cave so we can dream the dreams that StarClan send us. All of the cats moved into the cave.

"Please send me a sign that Pinesong is right," Lilypad gave a silent plea to StarClan as Daisyfoot followed her into the cave, looking thoughtful, as if Daisyfoot was thinking about the prophecies.

Lilypad and Daisyfoot climbed the tree with the other medicine cats and lay down to sleep. She finished her plea.

"Please let the three kits be safe and not travel to other clans. This could put all four clans in danger! Big trouble will come to all

Chapter One: 

"Pass it here, Minnowkit!"

"No, give it to me! Redkit's a slow slug!"

"No, Firekit is!"

"I'll give it to Snowykit, if you don't mind!"

Minnowkit's only gray paw kicked the moss ball to the black and white kit.

"Ha!" Snowykit yowled. "Hey, Meadowkit, I bet you a couple of mouse tails that you can't catch this moss ball!"

"Can, too!" Meadowkit argued.

Snowykit flung the moss ball into the air. Meadowkit gave an enormous leap and caught the moss in his mouth, where his strong jaws shattered most of it. Every kit gasped and mewled with amusement. Even Mousewing, Meadowkit's mother, was gasping with surprise. All of the warriors were staring back at the nursery with eager looks on their faces, even when some of the faces were half-way covered with prey.

Roseberry quickly grabbed the moss ball, clearly not wanting any more attention drawn towards the nursery.

"All right, kits, that's enough!" Roseberry mewed. "Come with me, Firekit, Minnowkit, and- Hey! Don't you try to sneak away, Redkit! It's naptime!"

All three kits started to mewl with complaint. "But it's only sun-high!" Minnowkit whined.

"Yeah," Redkit mewed crossly. "We haven't even eaten yet!"

Roseberry's eyes grew wide with surprise. Every cat ate when they woke up, but that didn't matter to her kits. Minnowkit didn't mind at all, to be exact. She thought that breakfast was at sun-high, because that's when the litter usually ate their morning meal. Roseberry gestured with her tail for the three kits to go and eat something.

"Come on!" Firekit said. "Let's go!"

She raced towards the fresh-kill pile, with Redkit almost in front of her, and Minnowkit was awkwardly following lifting her paws high as she half-ran, half-limped over to the fresh-kill pile. Minnowkit spotted Roseberry eyeing her with concern in her rosy gaze.

"I'm swimming!" Minnowkit tried to explain. "I'm swimming!"

Roseberry's gaze turned soft with amusement and admiration.

"Oh, I didn't know that you were from _RiverClan_, Minnowkit!" Firekit's voice squeaked from the other side of the camp. "You only just opened your eyes yesterday, and now you hate ThunderClan! You haven't even seen the territory yet, and we don't know the camp! Only the fresh-kill pile and the nursery!"

"Hey," Minnowkit said. "I opened my eyes at a half-moon and so did you! Plus, I know the entire camp! I even went in the warriors den!"

Minnowkit wrinkled her nose as Firekit wriggled out a lizard that had been crushed under a rock.

"Oh," Minnowkit teased back, feeling playful. A fake sneer entered her squealing voice. "I guess that you're thinking about going to ShadowClan, since you're afraid that they're coming to get you at night!"

Firekit pretended to look hurt then hurled herself at Minnowkit with an ear-splitting screech.

They rolled all around the fresh-kill pile in a ball of fluff, making sure to keep their claws sheathed.

Redkit raced toward them at rapid speed and shoved himself between them, showing off his sharp teeth and thorn-like claws glistening in the sun-light.

"I am leader of ShadowClan!" he yowled. "I, Redstar, will destroy your puny ThunderClan camp!"

"Not if we stop you first!" Minnowkit growled.

She felt pure rage running through her, and the urge to rip flesh, feeling the blood between her claws and the muscle in her teeth that glowed with the sun.

_So this is what it feels like to be a warrior, _Minnowkit thought.

She threw herself at "Redstar", kicking with her hind legs as if she was drowning in water and this was her attempt to get out.

Firekit joined in and together they started swiping at Redkit until he pretended to whimper and said in the most fearful voice he could, "I give up!" although his eyes were twinkling with joy and mock terror, his voiced was cracked with _real_ fear. Minnowkit raised her head proudly.

"What shall I do to make up for this?" Redkit said, his eyes twinkling with fake respect.

"Hmmm," Firekit said. "You shall bring us three mice every day. You have to bring us at least one squirrel every day."

"Also," Minnowkit pitched in, her voice like a leader's. "You have to follow us around and pick burrs out from our pelt whenever they show up. If we get ticks stuck in our fur, you have to do the mouse bile on us."

"Oh! I have another one!" Firekit shouted. "Bring the elders fresh-kill every day. And fight everything or anything that gets in our way and the elder's way."

"That would be nice," Echomint and Shellforest muttered. "Come here and let us tell you a story."

"Wee!" the three kits yowled, pretending to be swimming like Minnowkit as they headed over to the elder's den leaving their game behind them.

"This story is about how the four clans came here…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this chapter is really short. O_O. Sorry! But I hope you like it. Not much action, but keep reading. By next chapter there should be at least a little bit more action. **

Chapter 2:

"So you're from RiverClan, Echomint?" Firekit squealed, excitement rushing through her from her paws to her tail tip.

"And Snowberry, you are from ShadowClan?" Redkit mewled.

"And Sunbreeze is from WindClan?" Minnowkit meowed with extreme interest filling her voice like a swarm of bees buzzing around their hive.

Echomint nodded. She opened her mouth but before she could speak, Littlekit squirmed over to her and skipped around her face.

"So was RiverClan too stinky and too fishy for you?" Littlekit pulled out the word "fishy".

Echomint shook her head and pulled the kits closer with her tail, and Riverminnow's ears pricked from over on the Sunny Rock where he was dosing in the sun, not so sleepy any more.

"Just between you and me," she whispered. "I was sent on a secret mission to report back with ThunderClan secrets. I was sent when I was a warrior, so, considering that I'm an elder now, I decided to stay because the cats in ThunderClan were so nice to me. In RiverClan, I was treated like I didn't even exist. I trained here as a ThunderClan warrior and I plan to stay here until I die."

Firekit noticed a twinkle of mischievousness and guilt in Echomint's eyes, like she was lying. _Why would Echomint lie?_ Firekit thought. Based on the confused expression on Redkit and Minnowkit's faces, they had also noticed the hints in the eyes of the former RiverClan she-cat.

~0_~_0~

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Rocky Boulder to hear what I have to tell you."

As Riverstar's voice echoed throughout the stone ravine, cats poured out from the apprentices' and warriors' den like floodwater.

All of the kits, excluding Littlekit and Meadowkit, came racing out of the nursery with weary legs after a fresh nap, mewling on and on excitedly and with tiredness. The elders sulkily padded out of the elder's den, looking curious with their ears pricked. Mousewing and Barkfrost were standing shoulder to shoulder at the foot of the Rocky Boulder with a proud look in their eyes and on their faces. Meadowkit and Littlekit were standing beside their parents looking annoyed and well groomed.

"Today is a special day for Littlekit, Meadowkit, Mousewing, and Barkfrost." Riverstar continued loudly. "Meadowkit, Littlekit, please come up here."

The two kits jumped and scrambled up to the top, their fur a bit messed up, due to their jumping.

"I, Riverstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two kits. They are six moons old and are ready to be apprenticed. Meadowkit, from this moment on until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Meadowpaw. Lakecloud?"

The bluish warrior raised his head hopefully.

"You have successfully mentored Rabbitstone, and you gave him the skills of wisdom and faith and honor and you have taught him everything that you were taught, along with what you had figured out on your own. I would love for you to do the same with Meadowpaw and for you two to have the same bond as you do with Rabbitstone."

Lakecloud nodded his long-furred head and bent to touch noses with his new apprentice as the brown and white tom raced down the rock.

"Littlekit?" The white kitten raised his trembling head, apparently afraid of being stared at by the whole clan and by being addressed by his leader. "From this moment on until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Littlepaw. Who will be your mentor?"

Riverstar raised his head and skimmed the clearing around the Rocky Boulder. His gaze fell on one she-cat in the crowd.

"Robinwing?"

The brown warrior jerked her head up at the clan leader, surprise filling her leafy gaze as if she were to yowl "ME?!" to the whole clan. Her surprise turned to confusion as her gaze locked on her leader. She nervously stood up and opened her mouth to speak.

"But I've only been a warrior for three moons? Why not choose someone with more experience, like Spottytail or Starface?"

"Well," Riverstar mewed with amusement in his blue eyes. "First of all, Spottytail already has an apprentice." Riverstar angled his ears towards Leafpaw. "And I'm saving Starface for someone else's kit."

Robinwing shrugged, then dipped her head and sat down, bending her to touch noses with her apprentice. "This is the end of the gathering. You are all dismissed.

Riverstar jumped off of the boulder with his last statement still echoing around the hollow.

All of the cats started cheering for the new apprentices.

"Meadowpaw! Littlepaw!" the clan yowled. They started to gather around Littlepaw and Meadowpaw, congratulating them. Their voices were soft and peace-filled.

**See! I told you it was short. But thnks for reading! Please R&R! I have a lot of stories here. Oh well! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! Chapter Three! Yay! I hope you like it. This is where they become apprentices. :) And then Echomint... READ AND YOU SHALL SEE! :) Please review!**

Chapter 3:

There hadn't been a battle since the small but harmful border skirmish that ThunderClan and RiverClan had. The cats had come back with minor wounds, but they were still bleeding. That was all the battles that there had ever been in the past three moons, except for the kits' play battles.

The play battles, for some reason, were very entertaining to the elders, queens, and the non-working warriors. The kits were glad to have the attention, and they made the games more special for every cat that watched.

Littlepaw and Meadowpaw seemed like they missed those games, but they were always heard muttering, "You're a warrior now, not a kit. Warriors don't play games."

The next day, Littlepaw and Meadowpaw went out for hunting.

"Tell us what you learned!" Firekit had said.

"Yeah, don't forget us!" Redkit had mewed after them.

"Teach us everything!" Minnowkit had called after them.

That had been the crack of dawn. Right now, it was sun-high.

Minnowkit, Firekit, and Redkit were bored out of their minds. They had tried to do a battle but the winds of leaf-fall were too harsh for them. They had always blown their small paws the other direction and their fur, especially Minnowkit's, got in their faces and they couldn't see. There had been a few minor injuries when the wind caused claws to unsheathe and accidently hit a kit or two, but that was it. Now, since the kits were tired of being out-witted by the wind, three kits were awake and the other four had decided to take a nap with their mother, Ivymint.

Minnowkit raised her head with a jerk. She had the greatest idea in ThunderClan history!

"Guys!" Minnowkit mewled with excitement. "I know what to do!"

Firekit and Redkit raised their shining eyes.

"The wind is strong, right? So kits can easily be blown away right? Let's pretend that we're being blown away!" Firekit and Redkit yowled with excitement.

They started their game of "Big Winds". They began to yowl for help and claw at the ground and roll around and leap high into the air. Eventually cats stopped looking at them with worried eyes when they realized it was just a game and they went back to their warrior duties.

Then, the kits started to grow louder and louder and they awoke the sleeping elders on the other side of the camp. I was no surprise when Streamkit, Dawnkit, Snowykit, and Bluekit started to walk out of the nursery with huge yawns escaping their mouths.

"What are you play-" Dawnkit was cut off by a huge yawn. "What are you guys playing?"

"We're playing the best game in the history of games!" Redkit squealed.

"It's called…" Firekit paused for a dramatic effect. "BIG WINDS!"

Streamkit and his littermates still looked confused and annoyed to be woken up.

"It's where all of the big winds make us blow away! Watch!" Firekit rolled on the ground, tearing up dirt with her tiny claws and wailing and yelling for help.

Streamkit's littermates looked excited now, and less annoyed with their game and their eyes shining as if they were to say, "Let's get started!" with squeaking voices.

"LET'S GO!" Bluekit yowled, apparently more outgoing than the others and more prepared to say what he was thinking.

All seven of the kits started to wail and yowl with pain and helplessness. They tore at the ground with the thorns that were their claws and they jumped with massive leaps into the frosty air. In the middle, Redkit came up with a plan. All the kits were exited to use it.

After a while, the kits were really exhausted. Streamkit and Bluekit were lying panting on the ground, saying that Windbreeze, which is what the kits called the wind, had killed them with ferocious moves. Minnowkit had pretended that the wind was blowing them into a river and was lying on the ground saying that she had drowned along with Snowykit. Redkit and Firekit said that they were too tired to fight the wind, and it had eventually destroyed them. Dawnkit said that it blew her into a tree and she had been crushed when it fell on her.

All of the kits were lying on the ground with their eyes closed, half-asleep. They were so limp that it looked like they were all dead, which was the plan that Redkit had thought of. All of them tried their best to breathe very shallowly.

"We have to tire ourselves out, then it'll look like we're dead. Next, we'll wake up in the nursery and pretend to come back to life! The queens will be so scared and surprised! Remember, you are dead."

Apparently that plan had worked. Both of the queens ran over to them and started to wail. They called for Pinesong, who took them to the medicine-den to be prepared for burial. Riverstar called a clan meeting and all of the kits woke-up.

"Wait," Snowykit whispered fearfully. "We're in the medicine-den!"

All of the kits looked at her with sleepiness and fear in their eyes.

Pinesong started to rub sap and honey in their fur, and all of the kits wrinkled their noses at the sweet and woody smell.

_Oh, Redkit, you've done it now! _Minnowkit thought to herself. _What's going to happen to us? _

Minnowkit just relaxed her muscles and stayed as still as possible when Pinesong came nearby.

Suddenly, the game would get more interesting as her mind popped an idea to her. She opened her eyes so they were the tiniest slits and caught Streamkit's eye. She saw his eyes twinkle as he recognized her great idea expression.

Minnowkit made her body still and just barely breathed; making sure that no one could see that her belly was still pumping up and down.

"Hey," Minnowkit said in a tiny voice. "It's me, me, me, Minnowkit," She said again in a faint voice, pretending to be StarClan. "I can't show my body, but what I can do is talk, talk, talk to anyone I want. I have a very important prophecy on my paws, paws, paws that I will tell, tell, tell you! You have to hear, hear, hear it."

Pinesong pricked his ears.

"Tell me, little one," he whispered. Minnowkit could see faint amusement in his eyes, because of her repeating the words. She could barely hear him mutter, "Once a kit, always a kit."

"Today, a miracle will happen. 5 will become 6, and soon the warrior will be named and apprentices shall be born in the black dawn of Thunder."

All of the kits mewed with laughter, but very quietly.

"You mean, there will be new apprentices? But how? All of our kits are dead. You're one of them, you should know!"

Minnowkit dipped her head very slightly.

"Yes, but remember, before that, a miracle will happen. First, the miracle, then the warrior, then the miracle will show that apprentices are yet to be born."

Minnowkit gave a tiny tail signal and all of the kits, getting the message, waited for Minnowkit's lead.

"Yet to be born, yet to be born, YET TO BE BORN!" Soon after all of the kits started to yowl yet to be born, and then, Minnowkit signaled to stop with the smallest tail flick.

Pinesong rushed out of the medicine den and streamed to the leader's den.

"That was hilarious, but one question," Streamkit said. "What's the miracle, and why did you repeat the words?"

"We come back to life!" Minnowkit said proudly. "That's the miracle. Then, we become apprentices! And, I like repeating things, plus it made the prophecy sound more mysterious. It was also funny with Pinesong. He said this: Once a kit, always a kit!"

Dawnkit looked unhappy.

"I don't want to be an apprentice yet!" she yowled, clinging on to the first answer that Minnowkit gave.

"Shhhh!" Firekit stuffed her tail over Dawnkit's mouth. "You don't have to be an apprentice if you don't want to. It'll be hard to leave this life, but we want to. So we'll be apprentices, and you'll be our awesome kit friends. Minnowkit knew this because she said 5 turns to 6, and you guys are 3 moons old."

Everyone seemed happy after that. Firekit's answer was very logical.

Suddenly, a soft paw step sounded just outside the medicine den.

"Quiet! He's back! When I flick my tail, you're alive!"

Minnowkit rushed the words out of her mouth then lay limp on the ground. She flicked her tail and started to groan a little. Pinesong gasped.

"You're alive!" he stared at Minnowkit. "Just like you said!"

He looked around his den.

"This must be the miracle!" he gasped as he saw the raising kits. They were all moaning and groaning.

"Five turns to six," he muttered. "Five moons into six moons, apprentices are made when kits are six moons; Roseberry's litter is five moons, so they must be apprentices now! Ivymint's kits are three moons, so they're not going to be apprenticed. But black dawn of Thunder?" he paused for a moment, then burst, "Nighttime! The night for ThunderClan is evening, so at the evening the apprentices shall be born. This is wonderful!"

Once again, Pinesong rushed out of his den, joy and relief filling his gaze. Tonight was the half-moon, and it looked like he would have the most intriguing news that StarClan had sent for the other medicine-cats. As far as Minnowkit was concerned, "StarClan" gave her and her littermates their dream come true.

All of the kits started to mew with laughter.

"That was a good one, Minnowkit!" Firekit said, her eyes shining with excitement. "Now, we're apprentices earlier than we're supposed to be!"

All of the kits headed outside and they started to head towards the nursery, but Roseberry blocked their way.

"I have to make sure that my kits are ready for their ceremony!" she mewed desperately.

All three of her kits glanced at each other uneasily.

"Run!" Snowykit urged.

The kits quickly ran away to a secret place that they discovered when they first explored the camp. It was squished even for them now, but there was a bigger one next to it that they would use when they got older. They started to frantically wash themselves.

"It's too squished in her!" Redkit complained. "I'll stay here, and you two can go into the other one."

The two she-cats squished out of the mini-den and then they started to quickly pad into the other den before Roseberry could spot them again.

They rapidly washed themselves, making sure that every piece of scrap moss was out of their fur.

Minnowkit headed towards the entrance, looking farther well-groomed than usual, with her long black fur licked slickly back, hanging down a little around her belly. Roseberry saw them and raced up to get a closer look at her two kits. Then Redkit came out, and he was something to look at. His russet fur sleekly pulled back, showing off of his muscles underneath his skin. His cheek fur was not kit-poofy as it used to be, but it was short and made his eyes stand out more. He followed the trail down, his muscles rippling as he leaped. Firekit soon followed, her russet fur sleekly pulled back, and like Redkit, showing off her emerald green eyes. They sparkled in the sunlight along with her fur, especially her soft, waving tail. Minnowkit followed Firekit down, and every time she jumped the fur on her back was blown by the wind. Her fur shimmered like the darkest night lit up by moonlight, reflecting the sun's fading rays. Her grayish eyes were twinkling like a cloud that was lit up by the stars of Silverpelt on a full moon.

Redkit and Firekit had waited at the bottom for her, and they soon padded over to the Rocky Boulder shoulder to shoulder, their paw steps even. Cats from all around stared at the three yet-to-be apprentices. Streamkit was staring at Minnowkit with the strangest look in his eyes, all dazzled and moony. His littermates were whispering to each other, and Minnowkit heard Snowykit say to Dawnkit,

"When we're apprenticed, that's what we're looking like. No exceptions. And do you see Streamkit? He's gonna flip out when she's a warrior! Mrrow!"

Riverstar jumped on top of the boulder and called a clan meeting. Relief shined in his eyes, too.

_Are they just glad that we're out of the nursery, not causing any more trouble, or is it something else? _

Minnowkit thought.

"Today, there is yet more apprentices that we'll be given. This ceremony is for the kits that have survived death, so I think that it is fair that Roseberry's litter becomes apprentices. Minnowkit, Redkit, and Firekit, please come up here."

The three kits went to the flattest part of the boulder, not wanting to mess up their fur. When they reached the top, Riverstar continued.

"I, Riverstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these three kits. They are fi-, um, six moons old, and are ready to become apprentices. Redkit, from this moment forward until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw. Your mentor will be Eagleheart. He has trained Tanglepaw well, and I'll deal with him after this ceremony."

Tanglepaw quickly realized what was going on for him after the apprenticeship, and he started to groom himself fiercely.

"Eagleheart, you are also Roseberry's brother, and I expect you to teach Redpaw how to control his muscles and intelligence, and his humor."

Redpaw raced down the rock and touched noses with his new mentor.

"Firekit, from this moment forward until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. Rabbitstone, you have taught much to your apprentice, Mousewing, and your littermates, Barkfrost and Robinwing. You have shown great courage, and I hope you pass on these skills to your new apprentice, Firepaw."

Firepaw raced down the rock and ran to Rabbitstone, who bent down to touch noses with her.

Minnowkit was scared. What if she stayed a kit until she was really six moons old? She was afraid but she stood tall, remembering what it felt like to be a warrior from when she had her play fight with Redpaw.

"Minnowkit, from this moment forward until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Minnowpaw. Starface? You have great wisdom and playfulness and you are there when other cats need you most. Minnowpaw has these same skills, and I hope you can teach her how to control her skills and I hope that you can teach her new skills as well. This is your first apprentice, but I know that you will do well with her."

Minnowpaw raced down the rock and set a beeline for Starface, who was eagerly bending her head, ready for her new apprentice. Littlepaw and Meadowpaw entered the camp with their mentors right behind them.

"What's going on?" Robinwing meowed with curiosity as she eyes the crowd gathering around the three new apprentices. Minnowpaw was the closest, so she was the one who heard her.

"Oh," Minnowpaw mewed. "So, all of the kits almost died, then my spirit gave Pinesong a prophecy, and then we were apprenticed. Next, Tanglepaw is becoming a warrior!"

All of the newly entered cats looked baffled at Minnowpaw's summary. They went to congratulate them anyways, chanting their names. Riverstar looked down at the cats.

"We aren't done yet!" He mewed. "Tanglepaw, please come up here."

Tanglepaw lifted his light brown head and quietly walked up the rock, his fur neat, but not as neat as Minnowpaw, Redpaw, and Firepaw's fur. He gazed down at the clearing below, gulped, and turned to Riverstar.

"I, Riverstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Eagleheart?"

Tanglepaw's former mentor raised his head.

"Does your apprentice understand the warrior code? Has he learned the way of a warrior and has he learned to respect ThunderClan's warrior ways?"

"Yes, he does and he has," Eagleheart replied with no doubt in his deep mew.

"Tanglepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the young warrior replied firmly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Tanglepaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Tangleclaw. StarClan honors your fierce loyalty and your skill in battle. We welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Riverstar rested his muzzle on Tangleclaw's head, and Tangleclaw licked Riverstar's shoulder, then he padded down to a crowd of calling cats.

"Tangleclaw! Tangleclaw!"

Minnowpaw, Firepaw, and Redpaw picked out their favorites from the fresh-kill pile. Redpaw had rabbit, Firepaw was searching for lizards underneath rocks, and Minnowpaw made a quick trip to the river and returned with her regular meal, trout or any other type of fish.

Minnowpaw and her littermates fell quickly asleep in the apprentices' den with their bellies full. After arranging their nests, the apprentices den was comfy and clean and, believe it or not, roomy. It was large and sandy, perfect for more than seven apprentices. Minnowpaw fell into the grasp of dreams where she chased mice all day long.

~O~_~O~

In the middle of the night, Minnowpaw was awakened by someone shoving her in the side. When her eyes were cleared from sleepiness, she saw Echomint.

"What are you doing here?" Minnowpaw asked sleepily.

Echomint didn't answer. She signaled with her tail to follow her, so Minnowpaw got up and followed her.

They went out of the camp and into the woods, and they stopped right at the RiverClan border, a small but defensive river.

"Why are we here?" Minnowpaw asked.

"Remember how I told you that I was sent as a spy?" Echomint mewed. Minnowpaw nodded. "Well, that's part way true. I was sent to find a minnow in Thunder, for a prophecy, and then to bring the minnow back, although I don't know what for. When you were born, I told Kestrelstar that I wanted to wait until you were an apprentice. So, now that you're an apprentice, I am taking you to the RiverClan camp. I know that you love fish and that you love to pretend to swim, so I know that you are able to live in RiverClan."

Echomint started to swim across the river. Minnowpaw put her paw in, and it wasn't that bad. It was shallow. She walked across and followed Echomint into the RiverClan camp.

**Review! :)**

**-Petalsteps**


End file.
